Ode per Spot
"Ode per Spot" è una poesia composta da Data e dedicata al suo gatto, Spot. È scritta in eptametri giambici. ( ) :Felix Cattus :Così suona il tuo epiteto tassonomico :carnivoro per natura, quadrupede endotermico. :La tua vista, il tuo udito, il tuo olfatto superiore :ti hanno reso da sempre un provetto cacciatore. :trovo così intriganti le tue subvocali oscillazioni, :le tue armoniose, esigenti comunicazioni :che si accompagnano alla tua edonistica necessità :di essere accarezzato con affetto, simpatia e voluttà. :La tua coda è essenziale :alle tue acrobatiche evoluzioni e spesso ci rivela :il reale stato delle tue emozioni. :Senza di essa come sarebbero i tuoi movimenti? :Certo meno facili, sicuramente meno eleganti. :Oh Spot! :I tuoi complessi livelli di comportamento :denotano un'apprezzabile capacità di ragionamento. :Io sono più che certo, Spot che comprendi :se ti dico che io ti considero :un leale, un sincero, un vero :grande amico. Nel 2369 la poesia ha preso il posto di alcuni file nel computer principale dell'''Enterprise'' quando elementi del programma personale di Data sono stati accidentalmente caricati nel nucleo del computer durante un esperimento su un'interfaccia tra esso e la rete neurale di Data e hanno sostituito il sottoprogramma C-47 che controlla l'accesso all'archivio del computer e la programmazione ricreativa (nessun sistema vitale). Uno dei file sostituiti è il testo della commedia Qualcosa a colazione della Dottoressa Crusher. Un'epurazione progressiva della memoria alla fine ha corretto il problema. ( ) Versione originale Di seguito è riportata "Ode to Spot", la versione originale in Inglese della poesia: :Felis catus is your taxonomic nomenclature, :An endothermic quadruped, carnivorous by nature; :Your visual, olfactory, and auditory senses :Contribute to your hunting skills and natural defenses. :I find myself intrigued by your sub-vocal oscillations, :A singular development of cat communications :That obviates your basic hedonistic predilection :For a rhythmic stroking of your fur to demonstrate affection. :A tail is quite essential for your acrobatic talents, :You would not be so agile if you lacked its counterbalance. :And when not being utilized to aid in locomotion :It often serves to illustrate the state of your emotion. :Oh Spot, the complex levels of behavior you display :Connote a fairly well-developed cognitive array; :And though you are not sentient, Spot, and do not comprehend, :I nonetheless consider you a true and valued friend. Retroscena Mentre il copione dell'episodio - e il significato delle parole - indicano i primi versi come un'affermazione, sia Brent Spiner sia Jonathan Frakes in lingua originale li hanno interpretati come fossero parte di una domanda: :Felis catus: is your taxonomic nomenclature :An endothermic quadruped, carnivorous by nature? Sempre in lingua originale, gli autori hanno dimostrato in quali trabocchetti possano cadere gli Umani quando scrivono versi per gli androidi. Nei versi: :I find myself intrigued by your sub-vocal oscillations, :A singular development of cat communications :That obviates your basic hedonistic predilection :For a rhythmic stroking of your fur to demonstrate affection. La parola "obviate" è usata con il significato che molte persone credono corretto, visto il modo in cui suona, assai simile a "to make obvious", "rendere ovvio", "esplicitare", mentre in realtà significa "evitare". Data presumibilmente non farebbe simili errori, ma in effetti potrebbe aver pensato che l'uso di una tale licenza poetica lo avrebbe reso più umano. Versione italiana Nel doppiaggio italiano dell'episodio la battuta in cui data Data afferma che ha composto "Ode per Spot" in eptametri giambici è stata sfumata. Categoria:Letteratura de:Ode an Spot en:Ode to Spot